1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sound absorbing body and a printing device.
2. Related Art
In the past, for example, with printers, items have been known for which a sound absorbing member for absorbing noise emanating from a printing head, platen and the like is equipped inside a case member (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-254214, for example).